The present invention relates generally to a conduit that is used to convey fluid, and more particularly to a flexible hose which is used to convey water such as a garden hose. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a hose.
Various hoses have been designed in the past which convey a fluid such as water from a fluid source to a desired location remote from the fluid source. For example, existing garden hoses have been designed to include an elongate tubular structure which has a first end which is configured to connect to an outside water faucet or spigot and a second end which is configured to connect to a lawn sprinkler or similar mechanism.
The elongate tubular structure of such existing garden hoses have been constructed in various manners. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,799 issued to Higbee et al. discloses a hose having an outer cover, an inner tube, and a knit reinforcing fabric interposed therebetween. The outer cover includes a wall structure having a multitude of gas-filled cells interspersed throughout the wall structure of the outer cover. The inner tube has a multitude of closed gas-filled cells interspersed throughout its walls. Another example of an existing hose construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,977 issued to Arterburn. The hose of Arterburn includes an inner tube assembly, an outer cover assembly, and a textile reinforcement interposed therebetween. The inner tube assembly of Arterburn includes a thin, non-foamed inner liner and a foamed interlayer circumferentially encompassing the inner liner. Auterburn's outer cover assembly includes a first thermoplastic layer with a multitude of closed gas-filled cells and a second thermoplastic layer which is nonfoamed.
One potential drawback with hoses of the above-described construction is separation of the inner tube from the outer cover at the site of its textile reinforcement. In particular, during extended use of such hoses, water or moisture may seep between the inner tube and the outer cover at an end of the hose where a coupling is attached to the inner tube and the outer cover. Seepage between the inner tube and the outer cover may cause bubbles to form thereby causing the inner tube to become separated or otherwise detached from the outer cover. Such separation tends to cause the hose to fail.
Also, it is a continuing goal of hose designers to create a hose having improved strength. For example, when a hose is grasped and pulled by a user at one end while the other end is coupled to a water facet or spigot in order to move the outlet end of the hose as would normally occur when the user is moving the hose in order to water another part of his/her lawn, the intermediate portion of the hose is subjected to significant stresses and strains. Improving the strength of the hose to endure such stresses and strains is advantageous. Another continuing goal of hose designers to create a hose which is relatively light weight, while still possessing the strength necessary to endure such stresses and strains.
What is needed therefore is a hose which overcomes one or more drawbacks of the previously designed devices. For example, what is needed is a hose that is relatively less susceptible to having its inner tube become separated or otherwise detached from its outer cover at the site of its textile reinforcement as compared to existing hoses. Moreover, for example, what is needed is a hose that has relatively increased strength, and is relatively lighter in weight as compared to existing hoses.